


Spark To Ignite

by Duganator01



Series: RWBY Oneshots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bad stuff happens guys, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fire, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jaune-centric, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Sorry Jaune, Team as Family, Volume 5 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duganator01/pseuds/Duganator01
Summary: Joan of Arc was burnt to death in real life. Jaune Arc tries his best not to follow in her footsteps, but that pesky need to put other's lives before his own keeps getting in the way of that.Or: That one time Jaune was too selfless for his own good, and the writer was so so sorry.





	Spark To Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes.

It was a genuine accident that had led to the disastrous situation Jaune Arc found himself in. They’d received information that Salem, or her minions most likely, had set up some kind of base of operations in this abandoned office building on the outskirts of a nearby town. When they, teams RWBY and JNR, had gotten there, they’d quickly realized that the building was just too big to search all as one group. So they’d been forced to split up to cover more ground.

Grouped into teams of two, or one in Jaune’s case, they’d set out to explore the building. Occasionally Jaune would hear the low chatter of voices from a doorway, but it always turned out to be a television left on, or another group of his friends crossing his path, or sometimes...nothing at all. There were no thugs, no White Fang, no anything. Slowly Jaune let his guard as he ventured further into the building.

A mistake as it so happened.

He crossed the path of Weiss and Ruby on the first floor, and they both confirmed that they hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary. It was just a normal office building, but he agreed with them that it was odd that none of them had found anything at all. That was when a slow and soft, but rapidly accelerating, beeping was heard through the wall behind Ruby.

“Ruby!” Weiss cried out, and Jaune barely had time to turn around and see Weiss diving for an alarmed looking Ruby before the wall exploded and all three of them were sent flying.

Weiss had shielded herself and her partner as best as she could. The shattered remains of a wall of ice lay scattered and already melting on the floor surrounding the unconscious heiress. By the time Jaune picked himself up and stumbled over to Weiss, a mostly unharmed Ruby was already by her side. Fire, the kind of instant hot fire that could only come from Dust, was raining down all around them.

The building was shaken by more explosions, and Ruby cradled Weiss’s bruised but alive body to her while the floor beneath them rumbled with the concussive force of several bombs going off. “Weiss? Weiss, please!” Ruby was almost begging. Knelt beside her partner, arms wrapped around her soot covered form, barely restraining herself from shaking the heiress awake.

It was a trap. An obvious should-have-known-it-was-coming trap that Jaune, so-called resident strategist, was kicking himself over not noticing before the bombs had started going off. “Ruby, we gotta get out of here!” Jaune yelled over the roar of the flames and the echoes of explosions. There was a ringing in his ears that was making it even harder to hear, and he wasn’t sure if it was a real noise or if it was all in his head. “It’s not safe, we’ve gotta get Weiss and get back outside!”

“But what about the others?” Ruby asked, leaping up and swaying slightly on her feet. Her Aura was patching up a cut over her eye, but the blood there stayed and was mixing with the ash falling around them into a macabre face paint of dark red and black.

He hesitated. Two sides of him were battling: The need to stick together to protect the people in his immediate area, and the need to find the others as quickly as possible and get them to safety. It was splitting up that had gotten them in this situation in the first place, but who knew how injured the others were? Eventually the need to protect as many of them as possible outweighed any other option.

Jaune wasn’t too proud to admit that he was about five seconds away from sprinting out of the room to find and bodily carry the others out of the flames, but there was Weiss to think about. His fellow leader seemed loath to leave her partner’s side, and Ruby could find the others and get out of the building more quickly than any of the rest of them.

“You’ll need to find them,” Jaune admitted reluctantly as he lifted Weiss up from the ground. “Find the others and get them out of here. I’ve got Weiss,” he groaned, settling her across his shoulders. Ruby helped him adjust her unconscious form until Weiss was reasonably secure across his shoulders in their best approximation of a fireman’s carry. If she woke up- no when. When she woke up, she was going to give him hell for the bruises the sharp edges of his armor were probably giving her.

“But what if something-” Ruby hesitated, shifting from one combat boot to the other. The cut over her eye was gone now, but the blood still on her face reminded him that Weiss was in desperate need of medical attention.

Medical attention that he couldn’t give her in the middle of a literal firestorm.

“There’s no time, Ruby!” Jaune insisted, coughing at the smoke that was filling the room layer by layer. It hadn’t reached Ruby’s height quite yet, but Jaune was at least a head taller than her. The height he had on her put his head, sadly, firmly above the smoke line. “Weiss’ll be fine, I’ll make sure of it, but you’ve gotta find the others. Use your Semblance, and get them out of here.” His eyes were watering, and whether it was from the smoke or tears he didn’t know. “Please, just go. We’ll meet you outside the front lobby.”

Ruby’s silver eyes seemed to turn to steel as they hardened with resolve. “You better be there,” she warned him, shifting her feet. Then she was gone. A stream of rose petals and the sudden wind left in her wake pulled almost all of the smoke from the room they were in. Jaune took a few grateful gulps of the almost clear air, and then began his trek to the front door.

Even with less distance to cover, he was certain that Ruby would get to the lobby first. She didn’t have an unconscious Weiss Schnee to carry, after all, and she had a speed advantage that could not be beat. As he began to trudge through the blackening halls towards the door, Jaune didn’t come across any of the others. Worry and fear flooded his system more and more with every step he took through the smoky and now crumbling halls.

The path to the front door was lined with the charred and still burning remains of rose petals.

Jaune and his passenger burst through the double doors at the front of the building. Smoke trailed after them, grasping onto Jaune’s sleeves and sinking into Weiss’s trailing ponytail. It was like the fire was trying to stop them from leaving, curling wispy fingers around their bodies to draw them back to their deaths.

Her hair was singed, she’d definitely kill him for that. Frankly, he was too busy gulping down as much clean air as he could to dwell on that, and that was completely ignoring the fact that he’d be willing to endure a million scoldings if it meant that she’d be alive.

His legs were shaking from just that short journey carrying her, the lack of oxygen had sucked the strength from his muscles. The ringing in his ears had come back in full force, and his tired lungs were not appreciative of how quickly he was breathing now. The were expressing this, of fucking course, by making him cough so hard Jaune thought he’d drop Weiss. The few breaths he’d gotten were forcibly expelled from his body, which he honestly didn’t appreciate at all.

Jaune stumbled forward a few steps, certain for a second that this was how he was going to die. Not in the fire he’d survived, but screwed over by his own freaking lungs. “Weiss! Jaune, there you are thank fuck!”

Never before had he been so relieved to hear the overly loud tones of Yang Xiao Long.

“I got her out, she’s okay,” he reassured her, cursing his scratchy voice for almost betraying him as the brawler steadied him. Yang kept Jaune from toppling over and dumping the injured Huntress to the ground. Yeah, great going there, hero. “She’s okay, I swear, but we had to get her out of there. We- wait where’s-?!”

“Ruby’s fine,” Yang interjected, assisting Jaune in lowering Weiss to the ground. “She dropped me off out here, and then went back for Blake.” The Huntress settled down beside the two and crossed her arms, glaring reproachfully at the doorway that was leaking smoke into the courtyard. “Against her big sister’s direct orders,” Yang added under her breath. While Jaune got to work healing Weiss as much as he could, she caught him up with what happened on their end.

It was a story similar to what went down with Ruby, Weiss, and him, but luckily it hadn’t ended with either Blake or Yang unconscious in their case. They’d already been on their way out when Ruby found them. The younger Huntress could only carry one of them at a time, so Yang had been rushed out first. She’d barely stayed outside for a second before zooming back into the burning building. Ruby had just left the promise that she’d be back, and had asked Yang to watch out for Jaune and Weiss

Aura flowed like light turned liquid over his hands. His mind was jerked back in time to a moment eerily similar to this. Weiss had been unconscious then, too, but there was a key difference: He at least knew what he was doing now. Or at least, he did to a degree.

Another key difference that was becoming more painfully obvious the more he ignored it was that his teammates were conspicuously absent.

“You okay?” Jaune asked, barely glancing up from his work. He needed to talk. If he didn’t, then his mind would slip back to what had happened the last time they were all separated in a disaster.

“I’ve been better,” Yang conceded in a rare show of vulnerability. Her hands were shaking, and the synthetic one was clenched tight in her lap. “Fire didn’t do the arm any favors,” she admitted, the yellow fingers clenching and unclenching reflexively.

Oh yeah. Metal and fire. He really should’ve seen that one coming. “Oh. Right. Sorry,” he said, wincing. “I could...take a look at it if you want?” Jaune offered, somewhat hesitantly. The arm was still sort of a tense subject that he honestly didn’t know how to navigate. There wasn’t exactly a manual for this sort of thing.

“Nah it’s fine.” Yang brushed off his offer, standing and brushing soot from her clothes. Her hair had somehow escaped any fire damage, despite it being longer than Weiss’s. Jaune was thankful on the building’s behalf for that at least. “Focus on Weiss, she’s more hurt.”

“Speaking of,” he grinned a little despite the situation, “I think she’s waking u-”

“-Yang!” a certain Faunus yelled, rushing over to her partner. Blake looked more worse for wear than Yang did, but her Aura was already patching up the injuries he could see. Yang met Blake in an embrace halfway, but any further interaction between the two of them was blocked out by the blur of black of red that was Ruby Rose.

The Huntress joined Jaune where he was knelt on the ground next to a groggy and irritated Weiss. Before she’d even slid to a halt, Ruby was already babbling out worried questions and comments at about a million miles an hour. This helped Weiss gain her awareness much more quickly than she probably wanted, but her slurred snappy remarks seemed to appease Ruby at least.

Jaune lowered his hands to his side, and the liquid light over his hands flickered and died. He swore he could feel the loss of his Aura, like a fuel gage on a car dipping closer to zero, but it was all worth it if it meant helping one of the others. What was less easy to ignore was the lack of Ren and Nora that kept drawing his attention like a car crash would draw onlookers.

He’d known that Ruby wouldn’t have been able to carry either of them if she was busy getting Blake, but he’d hoped that they would find their own way out by now. Hoped that he’d be able to look up from helping Weiss to see Nora bouncing over to them acting like nothing was wrong. Hoped that Ren would be there to lend Jaune the strength that he suddenly found himself lacking. But they weren’t here, and they could be hurt, and- “Ruby, did you see Ren and Nora in there?”

The scared tone that he definitely hadn’t meant to put into his words finally drew Ruby’s attention away from Weiss. “Yeah, I did,” she responded, gazing at the burning building. “They were almost to the stairs when I got Yang, so I thought…” Silver eyes flickered over the assembled sooty group, and widened when she found their number two short. “Did they not make it out?!”

Blake was staring up at the blackening walls with something close to familiarity on her face, and she was clutching Yang’s hand in her own like it was the only thing tethering her to the here and now.

The fire was still blazing behind them, and its roar had now been joined by the creaking and thunderous cracks of the building starting to collapse. If Ren and Nora were still in there… “Jaune.” Ruby’s voice reached him through the smoke that seemed to be clouding over his mind. He was standing now, when had that happened? “I didn’t realize, I’m sorry-”

“-I’m sorry.” Hair as red as the flames that flickered in the corners of his vision. The dawning realization that maybe the thing he’d been missing had been right there the whole time. An unstoppable, overpowering force. He was trapped in a metal box, a coffin. His voice cracking like he’d broken it and then still tried to use it as he begged. Desperation. Screaming, and breaking, and sobbing, and she was gone-

-No. That wouldn’t happen. Not again. He couldn’t lose anyone else. The memories were there, drifting on the edges of his mind like the smoke drifted from the windows of the office building. Already Jaune’s mind was running through scenarios and weighing the pros and cons of each of them, focused on nothing but getting his teammates, his family, out of here alive.

The others were hurt. Their Auras were low, Jaune probably had the highest reserves left over out of all of them. He would be able to carry both of them without putting anyone else in harm’s way. It was the only plan that made sense. If he got hurt or died in the process of getting to safety, then it was worth it. They were the ones that mattered.

He was going to...no. Jaune had to find his teammates. Relaying none of this to the others, they would only disagree after all, Jaune turned and sprinted back into the flames. The cries of Ruby to come back, confused yells from Weiss, and shouts of alarm from Yang and Blake as he blew past them were all drowned out by the overwhelmingly loud sound of the fire.

This better have been the right call.

This was not the first time this thought had crossed Jaune’s mind in recent months. It was often accompanied by its friends “This is a disaster” and “We’re all going to die,” and honestly those thoughts were not out of place in this situation either.

Wooden support beams cracked and fell around him as he stumbled his way through the burning building. His face was covered in soot and little sparks kept landing on the exposed skin that peeked from in between gaps in his armor. The smoky air coated his lungs with what felt like tar, and no matter how hard he coughed he just couldn’t seem to clear them anymore. Jaune squinted through the murky gloom, covering the lower half of his face as best he could.

The world was nothing but looming shadows that veered too suddenly out of the smoke when he got close. Flames licked every piece of exposed fuel that they could, and he knew that he would join the crumbling walls in the bonfire if he got too close. “Ren!!?” he called desperately, hoping beyond hope that the roaring of the fire wouldn’t drown out his cracking voice. “Nora?! I’m coming guys, if you can hear me-” Jaune got cut off roughly when another bout of coughing wracked his body, but he had to keep going. Stopping meant giving up, and that simply wasn’t an option right now.

Red and gold tongues of flame flowed over every surface, seeming like both liquid and gas at the same time. The heat was overwhelming, pressing in on him from all sides like an oven. More than once he considered that maybe leaving his armor on when he’d rushed back inside was a bad idea. The metal plates were heating up, cooking him alive. The skin of his arms was singed, and Jaune could already feel his Aura desperately working to repair the burns he’d gotten there.

His eyes were stinging from a combination smoke agitation and tears. The pink and green clothing of his two teammates should have been obvious with the surroundings filled with nothing but the red of flames and the black of already charred supporting beams.

Jaune coughed again, his lungs attempting once more to dispel the choking smog from themselves. He didn’t know how much longer he could stay here without keeling over. It was getting harder to breath by the second, and he’d only been back here for a few minutes. Who knew how badly off Ren and Nora were, if they were even still-

-No. He couldn’t think like that. They’d be fine, and soon he’d find them and they’d be totally a-okay. Nora would punch him for thinking a little thing like a roaring bonfire could take her down, and Ren would roll his eyes but his smile would betray how much he truly cared.

Now if only the walls would stop collapsing and he could freaking breath then Jaune would actually be able to make that imagined scenario a reality.

Ruby said that they’d almost made it to the staircase when she got Yang, so that’s the destination he’d set as his first goal. First, because if his teammates weren’t there then...well...then he’d just have to keep looking. “Nora!!?” Jaune screamed, abused vocal chords screaming right along with him. It was getting harder to see every second, but whether that was smoke getting in his eyes or his vision going blurry from lack of oxygen he had no freaking clue. Just as he was turning to traipse down another hallway, his head snapped up.

Had he heard something? Because he could swear to everything that he’d just heard something. Jaune strained his ears, willing them to hear past the overwhelming sounds of the collapsing building.

If Jaune got out of here alive, he was never getting a fireplace. This whole experience had pretty much ruined the cozy atmosphere that a fire had provided before.

“...here..!”

There it was! “Ren?? Nora??” Jaune yelled, turning so fast he thought he’d get whiplash. “I’m here, where are you guys?!”

A banging noise from behind a door was accompanied by a cry of, “In here! We’re in here!” from Ren in a voice that Jaune had never heard before, and that he hoped never to hear again. “Something’s wrong...the door...hurt!”

That was all Jaune needed to hear. “Get away from the door!” he called, pulling out his shield. He could only hope that they’d had heard and moved, because they couldn't afford to wait much longer. The building was getting weaker by the second, it was gonna come down on top of them.

With a yell that felt right at the time but probably used up air he couldn’t afford to lose, Jaune charged the door and barreled through with all the grace of a rampaging bull. But the door was open, and Ren had moved, so he counted it as a win.

“Are you okay?!” he asked, putting his shield away and stumbling over to where Ren was knelt next to a collapsed section of wall. The smoke wasn’t as bad in here, thanks in part to the new exit point he’d just made by obliterating the door, but mostly due to the broken window that was letting the smoke leak into the night sky.

“I’m fine,” Ren reassured him, not taking his gaze off the collapsed wall. “Nora’s not though she…” He couldn’t finish, but Jaune’s eyes were drawn to the collapsed wall.

“She’s not...Ren please tell me she’s not…” Jaune couldn’t say it. If he said it out loud, then it would be real.

“I don’t think so,” Ren responded, not sounding very sure. “I’ve been using my Semblance on her, so I know she’s alive at least.” That explained why he was kneeling and keeping very still at least, but the drain that had to be causing on his Aura was not filling Jaune with a lot of calm, ironically enough.

But Nora was alive. And Jaune could work with that.

“Okay Ren, here’s what we’re gonna have to do,” Jaune said, as confidently as he could. “I’m going to lift the wall off of her. When I do that, I need you to grab Nora, and then pull her out with you.”

Ren’s eyes went wide with shock, but Jaune was already getting into position. “You can’t do that, it’s too heavy I already tried,” he protested, voice rough from the smoke.

Jaune couldn’t really come up with any other options though. That might be because his mind was going fuzzy from lack of oxygen, but he couldn’t bring himself to focus enough to worry about that right now. Ren was struggling to breath as well, and Nora’s unresponsiveness could have dire consequences. Jaune couldn’t afford to waste any more of their time

So he just repeated, with far more confidence than he felt, “Ren, I am going to lift the wall, and you’re going to grab Nora and get out of there.” Jaune found whatever hand holds he could and prepared to lift what amounted to an entire wall and some. “You ready?” Ren nodded reluctantly, and got to his feet, ready to dive in and grab his partner when or if Jaune lifted the debris off of her.

“Okay, let’s do this. One...two...three!” Jaune’s fingers dug in hard and he strained with everything he had. Pain lanced down through his shoulders and his ribs protest, but he ignored them. The wall shuddered and actually lifted a few inches to his utter amazement. That was great, but wasn’t nearly the result he needed if Ren was going to get Nora out of there.

His arms are shuddering under the weight already, and he could feel the way the wall started to sink again. Suddenly Jaune felt terrified. He couldn’t lose to a wall, not when his team was on the line. He couldn’t take a loss in this fight, and he didn’t care what the costs were. Desperation flooded his system and he shoved with every last bit of willpower and strength he had.

His Semblance responded.

Jaune wasn’t sure why it decided to flare up just then, but he wasn’t given a chance to question it before the now familiar liquid light was covering his hands and arms. He yelled and pulled with everything he had, mentally and physically, and the wall started to rise. Two inches, six, a foot. At two feet he shifted his arms for better leverage and locked into place holding the wall steady.

His view was somewhat limited, but he almost dropped the wall in relief when he saw Nora lying there. She was curled on her side facing him with her hair falling like a halo around her head. She wasn’t moving, and her face was scarily devoid of any expression. “Ren,” he groaned out through gritted teeth.

Thank the gods that his teammate was already moving. Jaune’s ribs were screaming in protest, and his arms were throbbing with increased intensity the longer he held the wall up. There was only so long he could last before he dropped the wall, and the fact that he was managing it even now was practically a miracle. It was only his Semblance keeping him being crushed under the debris along with them, and as it was Jaune could swear he could feel his Aura reserves dropping.

But if he failed, then Ren and Nora would die. And that was unacceptable.

Ren tossed Magnhild past Jaune into the relatively clear space behind him, and gathered Nora into his arms with a tenderness that would have been surprising if it was directed towards anyone else. Jaune could feel his whole body starting to tremble with the exertion of holding up the wall. In fact, the two were barely past him before his fingers finally gave out and he dropped the slab of concrete with a shudder that seemed to shake the whole building.

It didn’t, of course, but Jaune was opting to believe this over exhaustion as the reason for why his legs seemed like they were about to give out from under him. Ren’s arms were looped tightly under and around Nora and his eyes were wide with shock. Well, wide for him. “Jaune, how in the world were you able to…” His teammate gestured wordlessly at the pile of debris.

“Doesn’ matter...now we gotta get outta here…” Jaune slurred, trying to shake the grogginess out of his head. It would be real nice if that dumb fire would stop, he felt like he was roasting alive.

His tongue felt too big in his mouth, and somehow Ren seemed more coherent than he did. But he was the leader, so he was going to get them out of there no matter what. Put your teammates first, and yourself second.

Except the smoke was getting thicker, and the floor seemed like it was sliding away, and the way Ren kept shifting his feet made Jaune think that maybe the floor was moving and it wasn’t just in his head this time. The building was about to collapse.

Smoke flowed into the room like a great snake, and the temperature that was already overwhelming hot somehow became even more swelteringly unbearable. Flaming support beams fell with a burst of sparks in front of the door, blocking their only exit. Well…not exactly their only escape, Jaune realized a sinking feeling in his stomach when his eyes fell on the broken window.

They were at least three stories up, and while that would normally be no problem, Nora wasn’t exactly coherent enough to form a landing strategy. “Ren, give me Nora,” Jaune ordered, a resurgence of adrenaline giving him back very flimsy and temporary command of his faculties.

“What is your plan?” Ren asked as he gingerly and obviously reluctantly passed Nora’s prone form over to Jaune.

“We’re going out the window,” Jaune rasped, and indicated the window with a nod of his head. His vision was already starting to go again, and he could only hope that everyone else had stayed outside instead of following him back into the burning building. With how bad it was getting here, he didn’t think he’d be able to get anyone else out of the fire before the building crumbled.

“I’ll give Nora my Aura to protect her when we fall, and then we’ll both jump.” He grimaced when Ren protested. “It’s our only shot, don’t worry she’ll be fine, Ren.”

“And what about you? Even you have got to be running low on Aura by now,” Ren protested stubbornly. The smoke was rising, and they were both barely getting any words out through their coughs now.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, it’ll be fine,” Jaune argued back, nudging him to the window, “Just go, we’ll be right behind you.” Or at least he hoped they would, he thought as Ren leapt from the flaming windowsill, perhaps less gracefully than he would normally have done.

Jaune sat down on the sill and swung his legs over to hang over the edge into the open. This was a terrible plan, he wasn’t too proud to admit that, but he had well and truly run out of all options. He squeezed his eyes shut, clutched Nora to his chest as hard as he dared, pushed every little bit of the liquid light into her, and then he pushed off from the building.

He’d calculated wrong, and apparently he didn’t have as much Aura left over after his stunt with the wall as he thought he did. Jaune could almost hear Goodwitch’s voice reminding him to check his Aura levels before deciding on a strategy. Curse Goodwitch and her thing with actually always being right. Sadly, he’d already committed to this course of action when he’d jumped out of the gods damned window, and now he was going to have to work with it.

He rolled over as much as he could in midair. Jaune put himself in between Nora and the ground, hoping that he’d be able to provide even just a little bit of extra cushioning. As they fell, he could actually feel Nora stirring in his arms. The joy this brought him was fleeting only as the building finally began to collapse in earnest. It also didn’t help that the world seemed to be flickering. Was that supposed to be happening?

One second they were just outside the window. The next he was gazing up at the night sky, the area lit up by the shattered remains of the moon. Then he blinked, and he was on the ground. There had probably been time that happened between those things, and the fact that he’d just jumped out of a burning building and couldn’t remember the fall was probably important.

But Jaune’s smoke addled brain was just latching onto the fact that Nora was moving and safe and alive. Ren had landed and was jogging over to where Jaune and Nora were laying collapsed on the ground. He was safe, he hadn’t lost them. And the others…?

There they were, running full tilt around the corner of the building. Everyone was alive. He’d done it. A dazed grin spread across his face in spite of himself. They were yelling, Jaune could tell from where he was laying gazing at them sideways, but he couldn’t quite hear them right.

It was like he was underwater, everything seemed muffled and too close and too far away. And were his arms still there? They felt on fire, and submerged in ice, and a million other things as well. On fire? He remembered a fire, but that was a long time ago, probably. Was the night sky getting darker? It looked to him like the stars were blinking out.

But he could see them, his friends, his family. They were there, he hadn’t lost them this time, he’d gotten them all out. They’d all gotten out alive, and they were safe, and that was really all that mattered to him. “Heyyyy guys…!” Jaune mumbled hoarsely around several mouthfuls of smoke, “I diiiid it guysss…” Then his grin spread even wider across his face, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he fell limp against the grass.

Jaune’s friends cried out in alarm, and Ren, being the closest, rushed forward to catch his head before it could it could impact with the ground. The last thing he heard before slipping into the murky black of unconsciousness was what he would find out later was the emergency vehicle that saved his life.

The last thought he had before the darkness claimed him was whether he’d get to see Pyrrha again.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy I've never written for them before, so hopefully it didn't freaking SUCK.
> 
> More coming maybe soon if I ever finish writing it.


End file.
